Masayume
by aikocchan
Summary: "Aku merindukanmu," Seperti terbangun dari mimpi, selalu ada perasaan yang tertinggal dalam hati. Taku, benci, hangat, bahagia, sedih,... Namun dalam halnya mimpi, kita tak pernah tahu tapal batas awa dan akhir mimpi. Theme song by MONKEY MAJIK "Aitakute" a Kanesaki-Ouji fanfiction. Have a nice white day


**Title** : _Masayume_

**Writer** : _**Aihara Izumi**__ (yang masih aja galau sama OTP KaneOuji-nya)__  
_**Disclaimer** :Kane sama Ouji udah punya agensi dan keluarga masing-masing. Saya yang cuma seorang penulis mesum ini bisa apa? (nulis cerita porno mereka) *oh iya, iya*  
- dan Mas Kengo itu punya saya! _*dor!* *plakk* *duagh* *dzigh* *kruwes-kruwes*_

**Theme** **Song** : _**Aitakute**_by Monkey Majik

**Mood** :GARAU. *satu tingkat lebih tinggi dari GALAU*

**Note** : Terima kasih pada bu **Otsuka** yang sudah memberikan judul untuk FF Homo saya ini, tapi ngga tau mau dikasih judul apa.

**Warning** : yang ngga ngerti, buruan berhenti baca. Saya bikin ini pas lagi mabok kanji. Sekian.

**Aiko no Maegami:**

**Masayume ****（正夢 **_masayume_**）**yang berarti, mimpi yang menjadi nyata (— jisho . org ). Namun, dalam tulisan ini, saya ingin mempermainkan artinya, yakni, mimpi yang seperti kenyataan.

* * *

_"Pada dasarnya, kita tak bisa menyadari awal atau akhir dari mimpi. Kita seperti berda dalam sebuah skema begitu saja tanpa mengetahui bahwa itu adalah hasrat terpendam kita. Tanpa kita sadari itu adalah mimpi,"_

**正夢  
**_masayume_

**夢のかけらを探しに行こう。  
**_Mari kita pergi mencari pecahan mimpi._

Ren memandangi tapal horizon di depannya. Jauh. Padang ilalang ini nampak tak berbatas. Angin berdesau pelan, anak rambutnya berkibar halus. Ia tak sadar ada dimana persis-nya, namun itu terasa tak penting untuknya. Matahari segera terbenam di peraduannya. Kaki langit timur mulai tergambarkan gelap bintang. Sejenak, sesuatu dirasakan menyentuh punggungnya. Merambah turun, lalu melingkari pinggangnya. Sesaat kemudian, hangat menyebar dipunggungnya. Ada tubuh yang menempelkan dirinya pada Ren.

Ren tersenyum, ada damai yang tumbuh dihatinya. Perasaan tenang ini mengaliri darahnya hingga ke seluruh pembuluh daranya. Berterima kasih, ia membalas peluk sosok tersebut. Menelusupkan jemarinya pada tangan di pinggangnya tersebut.

Kepalanya bersandar pada bidang dadanya. Tanpa rasa curiga, ia seperti mengenal sosok tersebut jauh lebih lama. Seperti mengenalnya dekat. Seperti sosok yang selama ini ia cari. Perlahan, Ren tertawa. Hatinya sibuk merasakan hangat. Lalu sosok tersebut mencium pelipisnya, menyisir rambutnya. Samar, tercium bau _citrus_. Tercium seperti bau parfum.

Sejenak, ia memutar tubuhnya. Berbalik menghadap sosok yang masih mendekapnya. Nampak pandangan tegas yang tertutupi poni yang mulai menyapu kelopak matanya. Nampak misterius. Namun senyumnya semakin merekah tatkala ia menyapu poni sosok tersebut. Tubuh yang lebih besar darinya tersebut semakin mendekapnya erat.

Lembut, ia membelai tulang rahang tegas sosok tersebut. Ada senyum yang terpancar saat ia mencium pelan lipat leher-nya. Lalu tangannya menelusuri tegak punggung-nya. Menyapu tulang belakangnya, Ren membawa sosok tersebut dalam dekapannya.

"Kane-chan,"

Ujarnya. Aroma _citrus_ tersebut semakin menusuk hidungnya. Ringan.

"Ren, aku merindukanmu,"

Kunang-kunang mulai berterbangan keluar ilalang. Menjadikannya seperti air yang keluar dari tanah. Meluap. Ada sebentuk simfoni lembut yang diterbangkan angin. Waktu, terhenti.

Sosok tersebut—**Kanesaki**, menatapnya lembut. Bibirnya mulai bergetar. Mungkin karena senja mulai menyelimuti mereka, dan angin menerbangkan dinginnya malam dari timur mereka.

"Aku yang merindukanmu,..." Ren menciumi wajah pria di hadapannya tersebut. Ada senyum yang dirsakannya saat ia mencium bibir laki-laki tersebut.

_**Everlasting moment, always seems to find their way**_

Ada bau laut yang disesapnya saat ia mulai menyadari keberadaanya. Ren terbangun dari pasir basah yang kini menempel pada tubuh belakangnya. Ombak kecil terus menggelitiki kaki-nya, walau ia mulai berigsut menjauhi bibir pantai. Samar, nyanyian walet terdengar. Matahari bersembunyi pada sisi awan yang berarak ke arah laut. Angin menerbangkan bau bunga dari padang bunga yang entah dimana.

"Ren, aku membuatkanmu ini,"

Spontan ia menoleh pada sosok yang memanggil namanya. Nampak seorang pria tengah tersenyum padanya, di tangannya terangsur sebuah botol bening. Mungkin bekas whiski, atau minuman keras lainnya. Sisa-sisa kertas label-nya masih tertempel di badan botol. Mungkin terlalu susah untuk di singkirkan dengan air laut.

Di dalam botol tersebut, terdapat kerang berbagai warna yang teronggok di atas pasir yang sengaja dimasukkan ke dalam botol, lalu di rendam air laut. Lantas Ren menerima-nya dengan pandangan yang terpaku pada botol tersebut. Ia tersenyum melihat kulit kerang yang dalam berbagai bentuk, terombang-ambing saat ia mengguncang botol tersebut.

Tertawa, Ren menatap pria tersebut, "terima kasih, Kane-chan,"

Pria tersebut pun ikut tertawa. Pipinya terkembang karena rahang yang terbuka, menyebabkan matanya menyipit. Tanpa seizinnya, digendongnya Ren dengan menaruh tubuhnya dipunggung Kanesaki.

"Kane-chan?!" Ren terkejut.

Namun laki-laki tersebut malah tertawa. Kemeja-nya yang tak terkancing berkibar ditiup angin laut.

"Ku ajak kau menyusuri pantai," ujarnya.

Ren hanya bisa menerima apa yang ia perbuat pada dirinya. Duduk pada sanggalan tangan Kanesaki, Ren pun turut mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada bahu kokoh pria tersebut.

Perlahan matahari mulai keluar dari awan persembunyiannya. Sinarnya menyilaukan, memandikan mereka dengan cahaya yang berkilauan saat bersentuhan dengan permukaan air. Hembusan angin mulai menghangat. Wajahnya terkadang tersapu rambut Kanesaki yang berterbangan. Ada _scent mint_ yang menguar darinya. Dingin, pahit.

Dari bahu, lengannya merekat erat pada tengkuk Kanesaki. Memeluknya erat, sehingga dagunya dapat tersampir pada pundak laki-laki tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Bisiknya yang terbawa desau angin.

"Ren, lihat, bintang mulai jatuh, seperti hujan..."

**あの日から時は止まったま****ま  
**_Sejak hari itu, waktu pun terhenti,_

Dirasakannya serat halus yang menggesek kulitnya. Bunga-bunga sakura berterbangan ditiup angin, beserta kehangatan matahari. Terhembus hingga menembus jendela. Bagai ciprat air hujan yang membasahi kasur. Menjadikan ruangan seketika berbau harum dengan rona romantis. Mengerjap sejenak, membias cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan matanya. Pagi, datang. Ren membalikkan tubuhnya segera, mengganti posisi tidur yang sudah membuat pegal tubuhnya.

Didapatinya sesosok yang tengah tidur di sisinya. Terlelap damai. Rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Nafasnya naik-turun teratur.

Entah mengapa, pemandangan sesederhana ini mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Membatalkan niatnya untuk terbangun dari kasur, Ren melipirkan tubuhnya mendekati sosok yang tengah tertidur tersebut. Disapu-nya rambut yang menutupi dahi lebar pemuda tersebut, memperlihatkan kilau kelopak matanya yang tertimpa bias cahaya pagi. Kanesaki—sosok tersebut, melenguh. Mungkin mimpi-nya terganggu. Namun Ren tak menghentikan sentuhannya.

Dibawa tubuhnya semakin dekat dengannya. Dalam jarak yang memungkinkan, diciumnya dahi yang masih diselimuti helai legam rambutnya. Telapak tangannya membungkus pipi pemuda tersebut, sampai ke rahangnya yang tergambar tegas.

Sukses terganggu, Kanesaki pun akhirnya _mengulet_, dengan lenguhan nafas-nya. Mimpi, berakhir.

"Selamat pagi, _hime_,"

Masih dengan suara serak, Kane menyapa sosok yang tengah tersenyum memangku dagu-nya, dengan tatapan sipitnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kane-chan," Ren menjawab. Didekapnya Kanesaki yang tengah bergulat melepaskan diri dari lilitan selimut tebal-nya.

"Aku tidak bisa terbangun kalau kau tindih seperti ini," Kane mencubit pipi mulus Ren.  
"Jangan terbangun, aku ingin seperti ini," Ren menggumam dengan bibir yang menyentuh permukaan punggung laki-laki tersebut.

Kane berhenti _struggling_ dengan lembar selimut biru muda tersebut. Membalik tubuhnya, Kane membalas dekap laki-laki yang tinggi-nya kurang 5cm darinya tersebut. Nafasnya menerpa bahu telanjang Ren. Sesaat kemudian, hidungnya tertempel pada sudut pundaknya. Ada aroma yang dihirupnya. Keringat, dan sedikit sisa bau parfum semalam. Ada rasa ingin menunjukkan afeksi-nya, Kane pun mencium kening sosok yang mendekapnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku,..."

**会いたくて、****you know it's been a while**

_Kau tahu, ini sudah lama sekali, aku ingin bertemu_

Ren terbangun pada dingin yang menerpa kakinya yang tak terbalut apapun. Tersadar, ia terduduk pada kursi meja makan. Lilin dihadapannya telah padam, tertiup angin mungkin. Dilihat sekelilingnya masih gelap. Segera dicari ponsel-nya, barang untuk melihat jam. Masih menunjukkan 5:09. Masih terlalu pagi. Matahari pun belum nampak.

Digerutnya kepala yang terasa pusing. Dalam ingatannya, samar terputar memori bak film. Mimpi yang tadi. Tak membiarkannya hilang ditelan detik, Ren langsung berusaha mengingatnya. Tentang alur mimpi, siapa yang dimimpikannya, dan apa yang dialami-nya. Tergambar jelas dalam benaknya wajah Kanesaki. Ia memimpikan laki-laki tersebut. Matanya, pundak, lengan,... bahkan aroma tubuhnya. Ia merindukan sosok tersebut.

Menghela nafas panjang, Ren mulai bangkit. Perlahan, ia mulai melepas kemeja hitam-nya. Berjalan menuju kamar-nya, ia mendapati rangkaian bunga berserakan pada ruang tamu yang dikosongkannya. Aroma dupa masih tercium samar, bercampur dengan bau dingin yang menembus celah pepohonan. Menjadikannya embun di pagi hari.

Masih terpajang foto laki-laki tersebut—Kane, pada meja tinggi di tengah-tengah ruang tamu. Senyumnya, membuat ia ingin menitikkan air mata. Ada rasa kehilangan yang tertanam dalam hati.

Tiba di kamar, Ren melepas paksa kemeja yang tak kunjung lepas dari tubuhnya. Melempar tubuhnya pasrah pada rangkula kasur yang terbuka. Ada perasaan berat dalam dada, saat tahu ia sudah kembali dari mimpi. Pada kenyataan. Kasur-nya beralaskan sprei kusut. Masih tercium tipis _citrus_ yang dihirupnya dalam mimpi. Bau lemon yang tegas dengan _scent_ vanilla yang lembut. Mengingatkannya pada sosok yang begitu dirindukannya.

Mengerut sisi yang tak ditidurinya, Ren mendekap angin. Tubuhnya melengkung, karena tidak ada bentuk yang dibawa dalam peluknya. Mata yang tadi sudah kering, kini mulai panas kembali dengan pandangan yang mulai membayang pudar. Sakit, dalam dada hingga kerongkongan.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Kane-chan..."

_**Did you know, that letting go is the hardest thing**_

**Aiko no Atogami:**

DEKITA! Ini adalah hasil kekacauan saya begitu Tabby sembuh. Langsung nge-abuse muka tabby, buat ngetik cerita laknat. Itulah.

Ung, ngga ada alesan khusus, Cuma pengen bikin KaneOuji yang baru aja, setelah setiap hari gulang-guling ngegalau-in OTP yang satu itu. Yang bikin dada saya sesak penuh dengan tangisan lebay.

**Dedicated to:**

**-Scarv **

Terima kasih sudah bikin saya semangat nulis. :D

**-Bayu**

My Prince. Ya, karena ngga bisa hadir pementasan kemarin, cerita ini saya persembahkan untuk kamu. Well done, prince.

-**KaneOuji shipper**

Dimanapun kalian berada. Kalau kata ONE OK ROCK mah, "wherever you are," ( * w * )

**-Para pembaca yang sengaja atau tidak sengaja mampir. **

Makasiiiihh sudah baca. Semoga perasaan saya tersampaikan.

with all Tabby's might

-aiko


End file.
